It's Enough
by Afrieal
Summary: Some Yaoi but not Graphic it's Set during the Heuco Mundo arc but in the soul society with Yumi and Ikkaku this is Yumi's reaction to the events of episode 118-9 they are both WAY OOC *i was on pain killers writing this punctuation is screwy*


Aren't you going to help him

I decided to do a Yaoi fic for Pride. This is dedicated to all of my friends and family of choice out there. Yumi and Ikkaku are EXTREMELY out of character please don't flame me for this one. I can't make it to Pride this year as much as I want to. I decided to create this as my show of support this year. (Little hint if you've helped a family member move a tonne of junk and recycling out of their apartment do NOT forget to take a muscle relaxant before you sleep it's a BAD idea when you have a weak back ESPECIALLY if they're on the third floor.) This is also an attempt at writing from one person's point of view for the entire fic. I even reviewed ep 118 to get the dialogue it's probably different from the manga.

A special shout out goes to Liralen Li, StarkBlack, TheAmethystAlchemist, KivaEmber, GwenWaverider, HeukYa and several more (the list would be six pages) for their wonderful bleach yaoi fic that helps inspire me and keeps Rysh and I in stitches or tears whichever.

_**We don't own bleach but we do love it. Please don't sue. We promise to let them escape after we finish tortur…. Ahem… play with them. **_

The nightmares always start the way the fight did. We're standing on a random street in Karakura at night with that strange kid that was in Ichigo's class. An Arrancar appears and Ikkaku decides he wants to play.

"Aren't you going to help him? That Keigo kid said "you're his friend right?" If only he knew.

"Do you not see what is really going on? Look how happy he is Ikkaku is having fun. It's been a long time since he's fought someone this strong. It's not that I must help him but instead I must not help him you understand don't you? " I had said and I had acted indifferent when my heart was in my throat. I had never told Ikkaku how I felt about him how much his friendship meant to me how much a part of my heart and soul he had become. That human child had not understood blathering on making little sense until he said

"What the hell's wrong with you, what if he dies?"

"That's obvious" I replied "He'd be satisfied" he would but I wouldn't I'd be heart broken I would avenge him and then join him. Ikkaku traded quips with this strange arrancar playing with him letting him think he was weaker. The arrancar released his zampakto 'Volcanica' and the fight really began in earnest Edorad Leones… that was the name it gave. Its true form was as ugly as its name. Its sprit pressure made me aware of just how much damage could be done so I reached into my robes and took out my phone.

"The destructive power of the enemy has vastly exceeded our predictions. Please put a spatial freeze within a radius of 300 units around Madarame Ikkaku. I'm afraid that a number of souls will be caught within. The cost of the buildings will come out of the mission's budget, as always. The protection of souls is our top priority." I went on to request similar freezes around Hitsugaya Taiocho, Rangiku, Abari, Rukia and Ichigo. The last I said because I knew if I had to avenge him it needed to be done. "Also please start preparations for Madarame Ikkaku's military funeral."

The kid started blathering again until he saw the look on my face. I think he realized just then what Ikkaku meant to me. Just then Ikkaku went into Shikai and was blasted into the street. That creature was taunting him telling him to admit defeat give up be a virtuous warrior. Ikkaku sneered at him and his zampakto's shikai was snapped. I knew what that meant… he was going to use his Bankai I had only seen it once before when he first attained it. It was truly one of his most beautiful moves. He then proceeded to get beat up to wake up that lazy ass Houzukimaru I never understood how such a strong warrior as my Ikkaku would have such a lazy zampakto. Then in a beautiful manner, that only Ikkaku could pull off he kicked that arrancar's ass. That was how it went but in my nightmares later it ended quite differently. In my nightmares his Bankai shattered that arrancar then, he died of his wounds.

"IKKAKU!!" I woke up screaming and crying. It was almost a month later we were back in the Soul Society he had survived and I had still not told him how much he meant to me.

"Yumi!" Ikkaku yelled crashing thru the door his zampakto drawn. He saw my tear streaked face and sheathed his sword. He knelt down next to my futon and as he had done almost every night I had this nightmare he pulled me into his arms and reassured me he was still here still alive. This time however was different. This time he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his room.

"Ikkaku?" I asked as he laid me on his futon then crawled in beside me.

"Yumi" he said after he had settled by my side. "What's wrong? You've never had nightmares after I've had a bad fight before. Why is this any different?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ikkaku… That fight made me realize something" I said. He started to speak and I quickly cut him off. "Let me finish" I knew if I didn't say this quickly I would chicken out. My head was hoping he would still be my friend after, in my heart I hoped he would be more. "It made me realize just how much you mean to me….not only as a friend but more. I love you Ikkaku Madarame, as more than just a friend." I lay there waiting for his reaction, hoping he didn't kick me out of our apartment, out of his life completely it was not a beautiful feeling. He stared at me shock written on his face. I couldn't take it I started to get up I needed to get out of there away from his staring. His hand caught me before I could move more than a few inches from him.

"Yumi? You love me?" His voice was so tender so beautiful. He gently pulled me into his strong arms. I whimpered as he gently brushed my hair from my eyes. "Oh my Yumi I love you too. I should have guessed what was wrong. You've never had nightmares about me before" he kissed me then his lips almost hesitant on my own. We made love that night tender and gentle at first, then passionate primal. I didn't know what this war would bring but now I have Ikkaku for as long as we have. It's enough.

This story as I said earlier is for pride. It's also dedicated to the men and women that are serving all over the world in the military, weather they are gay straight or bi. War is an uncertain time and I hope they can have love. I also admit I wimped out of doing a love scene but right now my whole body feels like I've been used for live Steele sword pells (it's kind of a sword dummy) I have a migraine from hell going and Yamma-Jii's damn computer lost most of my work last night so Rysh and I have been pulling stuff from the disks to finish this and the next chapter for odd bird and thank Kami-samma that he had the foresight to back everything up in an external source as a surprise for me.

Musical List of Inspiration:

**Linkin Park **

With you animation remix

Leave out all the rest

**Evanescence**

Broken

Lacrymosa

Anywhere

**Within Temptation **

What have you done now?

**The Calling**

Wherever you will go

Little side note there's a great yaoi amv to Wherever you will go for Shunsui and Jushiro fans on Youtube write me I'll send you the link if you can't find it


End file.
